Controlled facilities can take various forms including prisons or correctional facilities, half-way houses, nursing homes, assisted living centers, and/or other controlled facilities/entities. Each of these exemplary controlled facilities serves a different societal need and may provide services unique to those needs. Each of these controlled facilities may also provide services that are common to the needs of all residents of controlled facilities. For example, in a controlled facility environment, the controlled facility exerts at least some control over financial transactions initiated by the residents of the controlled facility (e.g., for monitoring and regulatory compliance purposes). Providing financial transaction services to residents may create a substantial administrative burden on the controlled facility, increasing the costs to operate the controlled facility, and, in some cases, reducing or limiting the residents' access to such services.